


The Elemental Boyfriends ft. Medusa

by Xann



Category: Legend of Ace (Video Game)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Genderbend, M/M, Medusa is Dnie's best friend, Medusa is not part of their relationship, Medusa sed, Multi, They all guys, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xann/pseuds/Xann
Summary: Maybe there is a remedy for Hestor's revolting nightmares...
Relationships: Dnie (Legend of Ace)/Everyone, Flora (Legend of Ace)/Everyone, Hestia (Legend of Ace)/Everyone, Morgan (Legend of Ace)/Everyone, Siren (Legend of Ace)/Everyone





	The Elemental Boyfriends ft. Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Hestor = Hestia  
> Flora = Fauna  
> Morgan = Morris  
> Siren, Dnie and Medusa's name doesn't change

Hestor was never really fond of sleeping. It was sometime after the invasion of his homeland that he had revolting nightmares every night.

Dead bodies, boiling blood, fire everywhere, him caught in the middle of everything and almost dying.

But ever since he entered the game and got together with Dnie, the prince was an anchor to him, stopping him from falling too deep into his flashbacks.

Lately with three more additions to their little bubble, it was actually harder to speak out about his routine of nightmares.

"Bullshit, Fauna, you sleep like a dead body," hisses Hestor, "And then your plants spawn everywhere and shoots me with its seed bullet things."

"Well, at least I don't snore like you. Dnie would certainly prefer someone quieter."

"Just admit you don't like thunder storms," Morris glances out the window, "But it's super cold right now, and Dnie's kinda cool too, so wouldn't sleeping with Dnie equal to freezing yourself silly?"

"Morris, I'm cold-blooded."

Dnie shuffles in, clad in some upper thigh shorts and a loose shirt that had a polar bear and a penguin huddled together, seemingly peaceful. In his hands was a tray of hot cocoa.

"Sweet," Medusa snatches a cup of the tray, taking a big gulp from it and sighing in content. A few snakes from his hair leans down to curiously lick at the sweet liquid.

"Why are you here anyway? This isn't even your room."

"Well duh, to save your ass, literally," Medusa rolls his eyes.

"Nonsense, I'll be thriving in this type of weather. Don't you mean their arses?"

"You know full well you don't top," Medusa slithers closer to the prince, coiling around him. "You're so innocently lovely, so new to all this... mushy stuff," his face gets close, their noses touching now.

Medusa turns when he was yanked, baring his fangs and hissing, his hair morphing into white snakes that stood alert and ready to pounce. The yellow of his irises extends to his sclera, with only the black slits remaining as venom drips down his mouth.

Fauna had an uninterested look on his face, wiping some venom from his face and neck.

"You overgrown weed, don't ever do that ever again," he hisses, "I might just turn you to stone."

Fauna scoffs, "How can I not do that when you look like you were going to devour my boyfriend?"

"Cool your head guys," Dnie puts one hand on each of their foreheads. He tugs Fauna away from Medusa, and into his own bed, which the nymph happily snuggled into. "You just like the fur pelt, hmm?" Dnie boops Fauna's nose.

Fauna hums, nuzzling the polar bear pelt Dnie's harpy brother had gave him. "Fresh kill" was what Marcellus described it as.

(But it was a pain to hand wash it and Dnie insists to hit it with a stick outside to get rid of dust at least once a week.)

"Move over, Orchid."

Fauna rolls over, spreading his arms to welcome Dnie, who crashed into him not so gently. He squeals into Dnie's hair, hugging the cold prince tight.

"You two are the coldest little duo I've ever seen," Siren pops up from the water in the transparent tub, propping himself at the edge. "If only I could get some legs, the we'll be the coldest trio."

Dnie coos, "aw, we probably should. But for now..."

He wriggles out of Fauna's hold— the nymph pouting and whining— and effortlessly lifts Siren out of the tub, using the towel hung at the side of the tub to wipe Siren dry, running his hands over the hard scales.

Hestor stands up suddenly, moving over to push Fauna's bed next to Dnie's, and then his own next to Fauna's, creating a huge bed. Stuffing a few bolsters into the seams, he lays down on Fauna's bed, his head comfortable against the pure cotton of the nymph's pillow.

(He had seen Fauna spin the cotton he collected into thick strands and weave it into a pocket, then he waited for a long time to get the cotton he needed to stuff the pocket into this pillow.)

"Hey, be gentle on the cotton. Don't burn it," Fauna says, rolling to face him, before Dnie comes back carrying Siren in his arms. Siren's tail was wrapped by a separate blanket to stop his scales and fins from cutting anyone.

"Right, I'm going to leave. Don't get so rough boys," Medusa slithers to the door.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow," Dnie smiles when Medusa waves on his way out.

Laying the merman between Fauna and Hestor, he climbs into his bed, once again hugging Fauna.

Morris takes his pillow to settle down beside Hestor, swinging an arm around the warm man. Hestor takes Morris' arm into his chest.

"You know, your arm feels a little slimy."

"Smooth you mean?"

Hestor hums, before pulling Morris in a flip, putting the wizard onto Siren's torso.

The fins on the merman's face flaps out in surprise as he steadies Morris by his waist, a smile gracing his lips.

Morris found himself pressed to Siren's toned chest by Hestor, who had now swung an arm around both of them.

"Cuddle pile!" Dnie latches himself onto Siren, whose long arms hooks Fauna towards them, squashing the five of them together.

"I thought I was the one who hooked people, not the other way around."

"Shh, my arm's longer than you think it is."

Morris yawns, body flat against Siren as his head lays onto the merman's chest. "Ah, this is comfy... I might fall asleep on you..."

"Do it, it's fine," Siren's right hand strokes Morris' hair, the wizard melting at his touch.

"You're so soft for him," Hestor whispers fondly, laying his head on Siren's shoulder. Siren just smiles, then nudges his head at Dnie and Fauna's direction.

Fauna spoons Dnie, tucking the prince's head under his chin. Their shirts flush together in blurs of yellow, green and blue in the dim lighting of the room.

"Aw, they're so cute," Hestor blinks sleepily, trying to stay awake. Siren chuckles, leaning his head on top of Hestor's.

"You should sleep. Don't worry, we'll be here when you wake."

Hestor sighs as he closes his eyes, pressing closer to Siren as he tugs the blanket over their bodies. He could hear Siren's soft hums of lullaby swallow him in drowsiness and security until he could no longer fell the world around him.

That night, no nightmares got to Hestor. And if Siren suffered major arm cramps when he woke up, no one had to know.


End file.
